Hitherto, there has been proposed a zoom lens consisting of, in order from an object, a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens group having a negative refractive power, and a fifth lens group having a positive refractive power, in which zooming is performed by moving the lens groups (for example, see Patent Document 1).